crossed destinies
by mystical doll
Summary: Story of a girl purvi who is in so much trouble because of her over possisive syco boyfriend purab she escaped from his house but still he is following her ,kavin enters purvi's life .He soon learned one truth about her and felt cheated . Now will their destinies be crossed or will they fall apart .To know read further ..(Story editing in process ).
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Hello this is my first attempt on kavi ,enjoy reading._**

_In the early hours of midnight our brave officers were returning back after solving a case they look very tired ,When they were passing by the forested area in their car with kavin on driving seat dushyant on the front seat with pankaj and shreya on the back ._

_**pankaj:** sir don't you think aaj ka case kuch zyda he tough tha .These criminals pata nahi kahan se idea aata hai inke pass to plot a murder ._

_**kavin :** thats true but we can' t be hopeless inn criminals ko pakad na he humara kaam hai right ._

_In return pnakaj just noded his head ,with these little chats they were moving suddenly they all heard a crashing sound ._

_ **Dushyant :** kavin what was that ._

_**kavin:** i dont know it felt like hitting someone lets see ._

_They all came outside and to see from where the sound came ,suddenly shreya saw something the only words she uttered from her mouth "SIRRRR" , all of them came there __ and were shocked to see the sanerio a girl was lying on the road in the pool of blood .without wasting anytime they hurried her to the hospital . That girl was shifted in the operation theater lights were turned on outside the room everyone was very tensed especially kavin he was countinously blaming himself for her condition for he was driving when these thoughts were coming in his mind someone tapped on his shoulder he turned only to find his best friend ._

_**dushyant: **kavin plz don't think too much you are not the one to be blammed it was just an accident ok._

_kavin was about to say something but suddenly the lights of the operation theater turned off and doctors came out and informed the officers that she is out of danger they got relieved after hearing the statement . They all went back to their respective homes but kavin remained their whole night as it is also important that someone should stay with her._

_Next morning ,Other officers also came there and doctor informed them that the girl has lost her memory ._

_**dushyant:** kya aisa kaise ho sakta hai vo koi itna bada accident bhi tho nahi tha phir uski memory lost kaise ho sakti hai . _  
_** Doctor : ** han I know lekin shayad this girl has suffered a lot in her past that's why she is in such condition._

_**kavin: **which condition doctor please be clear we are not able to get you ._

_**doctor**: That girl when she had opened her eyes itne sare logo ko dekh kar darr gayi , she just started shouting and getting violent it was becoming very difficult for us to handel her in order to calm her we have given her sedatives ._

_**shreya :**doctor Kya hum usse mil sakte hai ._

_**doctor**: yes sure but be very calm and gentle bcz she is already very scared ._

_**dushyant :**ya we will take care of that ._

_Than they all moved inside the room the nurse was checking the systems ._

_**doctor:**so how are you feeling now ;in return she remmained quite ._

_**shreya:** kya tumhe kuch bhi yaad hai pehle ka ._

_The girl noded her head as no ,then shreya saw something on her left hand something was written in the bold form **"PURVI**."_

_**shreya:**sir iske haath pe purvi likha hua hai shayad iska naam purvi hai ._

_**dushyant :**so atleast we know her name , pankaj just go and find out more about her. Iski family they must be worried for her ._  
_**pankaj**:yes sir .(and he went out)._

_purvi was still scared and uncomfortable in their presence she wanted to shout and shriek but she can't her voice was stucked on her stomach don't know why ? officers could sense her discomfort so they all went out ._

* * *

_A/N-so that was all for today ,Hope you all liked it ._

_what was the reason behind purvi's condition ? To know more please review and do tell me should i continue this or not ._

_till than stay cool_  
_bye._  
_~Mystical doll_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER-2**_

_Guys thanks for your reviews. I will try my level best to not repeat those mistakes again ._

after 1 month 

_Doctor :so purvi how are you ,Feeling better._

_at first she was a bit hesitated but she managed to form an answer saying yes ._

_the regular visit by our officers helped her to bring up her self-esteeme within a month she has developed a good friendship with them .._

_one day doctor called kavin as he was looking after her expenses ._

_kavin:what happen doctor is every thing fine ._

_doctor: mr . kavin things are not as easy as they are looking . I mean today at the morning the nurse was removing the bandage from her head their is a mark on her back a kind of injury ._

_kavin: ya so whats wrong with that ?_

_doctor :that girl purvi is saying that she didn't remember anything from her past than how come she knows that mark was from very long time ._

_this also makes kavin to think about it ,his thoughts were disturbed by the doctor ._

_doctor:kavin actually purvi is fine by now she does not need any treatment now so i have talked about her case in an ngo and they are ready to take her ._

_kavin:what ngo ?is she ready to go their doctor you are well aware of the fact that she does not like the company of any stranger that how will she manage their ._

_doctor:ok than what to do we can't keep her here if she is fine ._

_kavin:ok (saying this he move towards purvi's room )_

_he entered the room only to see the nurse was forcing her to take the medicens and she was repeatingly denying it .he asked for the medicens from the nurse assuring her that he will make her eat that medicens .actually kavin and purvi have developed a good relationship in this whole 1 month purvi also feels secure ,protected in his presence._

_kavin:come on don't behave like kids and have this (forwarding the medicens )._

_she noded her head as no today she was adamant not to take the medicens ..He tried a lot but she refused it everytime than he throws his final bait saying that if she will not take it than he will never come to meet her hearing this she quickly have it .kavin was just smiling seeing her making faces after having that bitter medicens ._

_kavin:purvi i want to have a word with you something very serious ._

_purvi:ya _

_kavin:will you come with me to my house ._

_purvi :what ?_

_kavin :ya actually you have to leave the hospital now that you are fine . I live with my parents and sister you will feel good ,its fine if you don't wana come with me than an ngo will adopt you ._

_hearing this she was shocked after thinking a lot she agreed to go with him ._

_next day_

_at kavin's home _

_his family welcomed her with a warm heart and within few days only she was able to win the hearts of every member in the family she is now a part of their family .on one fine day in the beuro some were doing their work some were having chit chat and our kavin was busy dreaming something or rather i should say about someone ._

_his chain of thoughts were disturbed by dushyant his best buddy ._

_dushyanr:bro where are you ?_

_kavin : please don't talk silly can't you see i am sitting here only ._

_dushyant :i am asking mentally not physically .whoes that girl ? purvi right ._

_kavin: dude what are you talking about please don't trouble me now i have some work i will catch you later.(Saying this he moved out seeing his friends reaction he just smiles)_

_A/N -so that was all do tell me how was it .Did you enjoyed it i have tried to not make those mistakes again . please do reviews guys ._

_till than stay cool ._

_bye._


	3. Chapter 3

_Everything was going smoothly in their lives with no tensions and worries but one fine day kavin's parents decided to go to their farmhouse bcz it has almost been a year that they have not planed any family outing ._

_Dad ,kritika (kavin's sister),and purvi were sitting on the drawing room having some chit chat on some random topic suddenly they heard two voices having quarrels are coming to. them and they soon discovered that they are none other than kavin and his mom ._

_kavin: mom i have told you several times please why don't you understand that I am a cid officer._

_kv mom: so what are you trying to say that it is mandatory for the cid officers to not take a leave to spent some quality time with ones own family ._

_dad:what happen why you both are shouting like hell ._

_kv mom : ask from your son only he dosen't care much about me ._

_kavin :mom its not like that :-|_

_kv mom: so how is it, listern i dont want to hear something we are going today and thats final ._

_kavin :ok fine i will try to get a leave ._

_saying this he moved towards his room to call one and only Acp sir , And when he picked the call kavin just said all the things in one go and later continued with that saying please please again and again without even giving a chance to say something to his officer it was when he stoped when he heard him saying yes you may go . He was all the more happy after listerning that bcz its mot an easy task to ask for a holiday that to with acp sir ._

_while on the other side ,_

_purvi: aunty are you all going somewhere ._

_kv mom: yes and not not only us you are also coming with us ._

_purvi:me , but its a family outing than how can i come (with a big question mark on her face)._

_kritika : don't be silly now you ate a part of our family right mom ._

_kv mom:right you are coming with us and thats final (in an ordery tone ) _

_purvi:but ..._

_cutting her in between dad said that" no bits and buts if you will not come than we will also not go "._

_purvi finally agreed seeing the love of the family with a smiling face .later that morning they all packed their stuffs and moveed to their farmhouse its located in the outskirts of city and within 2 -3 hours they reached their sering the beauty all around flowers, plants and a calm and cool environment with no noise like they have in the cities ._

_purvi:it's beautiful _

_kritika : yes my mom has decorated it with so much love it's her dream farm house.(with a smile on her face ) _

_kv mom:girls we are here for 2 days do enjoy as much as you can .come on lets first go in _

_all agreed and they all went inside they all enjoyed throught the day now it was night time everyone was sleeping peacefully in their respective rooms ._

_In purvi and kritika's room._

_in dteams of purvi - she was running very fast ** she hide under the table **someone beating her very badly with sticks (a very mearcy less act ) ,(these scenes were running in her dreams ) / dream over._

_purvi was sweating very badly she composed herself and looked for the water but the jar was empty she moved towards the kitchen drinked some water whe being in her deep down thoughts _

_self talking : what will happen if he comes to know that whete am i ,and ... kavin and hid family comes to know that i am lying to them and i have not lost my memory what if they start seeing me with hatered in their eyes ._

_her thoughts disturbed when she heard a buzzing sound from the drawer she opened the drawer with fear in her eyes she found a mobile phone it was ringing but it's on silent she was not at all ready to pick it up as she knows very well that this phone does not belong to any member of the house though she picked it up and when she heard the voice the colour of her face got faded her eyes widened she started sweating badly ._

_voice: what do you think of yourself that you will run away in front of my eyes and i will not be able to do something i have caught you iam coming dear you know na I can't live without you you know baby how much i love you .(and after that and evil laugh can be heard by her )_

_the phone got slipped from her hand she experience the whole room spinning and she fainted ._

_in the morning ._

_kv mom come to the kitchen to prepare something she found that purvi is lying on the floor._

_she quickly sprinkled some water in her face , Purvi could see a faint image of someone standing around her vision. cleared she found kv mom and kritika standing around her .the made her sit on the sofa ._

_kritika:how did fainted are you alright , ..._

_kv mom:first let her drink some water . _

_she made her drink some water ._

_purvi:aunty don't worry i am fine now ._

_aunty :ok ..aa purvi you go and take some rest till than i will prepare the food ._

_purvi : aunty i am fine now i wll help you in this ._

_kritika :no means no you will only rest right mom ._

_kv mom :right ._

_than she moved towards her room .she sit on the bed she was in a confusion if that was true or just her dream that she has seen in the early hours of midnight ._

_self talking: purvi you have to do this now its the time to tell the truth to everyone . bunt not now i will tell them but later ._

_soon they all have ended 2 days trip and have returned to their home .._

_A/N-fine it's now .so who was the one to call purvi ? which truth is purvi talking about ? what will happen when all will come to know that purvi is hiding something ? was is the relation of purvi with that stranger.? if you all want to know what are the answers of these following questions please do review. and ya i will update as soon as possible . if you guys have any suggestions please do tell me i will try to implement them ._

_till then stay cool _

_bye _


	4. Chapter 4

_As per the suggestion of one of my reviewer (subhi) I will write my story in hindi so enjoy reading._

_At beauru _

_As kavin has returned from his family trip and he has to do a lot of file work now ,_

_Kavin: no way yaar main tho sirf do din ki trip pe gaya tha ate hi itna sara kaam .(while looking at the bundle of files kept in his table)._

_Dushyant : please stop reacting like that abhi do din ki trip pe gaya tha na ?_

_Kavin:ha ._

_Dush:thujhe maza aya na ?_

_Kavin :ha_

_Dush:kya ha ha laga rakha hai yaar ab do din ka kaam pending hai tho complete tho karna padega na ab maza kiya hai tho saza bhi tho meligi ._

_Pankaj while intrupting in between ._

_Pankaj:kya sir itna sara kaam itni sari file aur akele aap not fair apko pata hai mera tho sara kaam khatam ho gaya .(in a proud manner )._

_Seeing pankaj like that their head clincked with an idea and a naughty smile crept on their faces._

_Dush:thats really good tumne apna sara kaam khatam kar liya well done .vaise aaj tumahare paas aaj khatam karne ke liye kitne files thi ?_

_Pankaj :sir aap mano ge nahi aaj maine pure 5 files complete kari._

_Kavin: kya baat kar rahe ho tho phir tho 2 files complete karna tumahere liye badi baat nahi hogi na ._

_Pankaj: sir aise yu chutki baja ke 2 files complete kar sakta hoon ._

_Kavin : tho lhir inhe bhi complete kar dena (while handeling him the files )._

_Pankaj: kya siiiirrr._

_While both the friends move from their giving each other a high fie .(poor pankaj ).they moved towards the cafe to have their sipping their coffee._

_Dushyant: aur teri baat kahan tak badhi ._

_Kavin:kon si baat ?_

_Dushyant:kon si baat ?seriously best friend hoon tera mujhe pata hai that you like purvi._

_Hearing this statement he literally spilled the coffee out from his mouth._

_Dushyant:hey don't give me such reactions .I know you better than you do know about yourself._

_Kavin:no its not like that vo tho meri sirf ek aachi dost hai and you know what hum mushkil se ek din do chaar bate karte honge din bhaar tho mom aur kirti purvi ke saath hi rehate hai ._

_Dushyant:are you kidding me ._

_Kavin: ok fine i like her but as a friend not more than that maine use aaj tak vaise nahi dekha ._

_Dushyant :hmmm._

_Kavin : yaar mera chod tera bata aur kya chal raha hai ._

_Dushyant:fog (and they both burst out in laughter )._

_Kavin :yaar bro i am serious . Bata na tune ishita ko bataya kya ._

_Dushyant : thujhe kya lagta hai maine try nahi kiya pure confidence ke saath jata hoon ki aaj use bata ke rahunga but vo jaise hi samne aati she just takes away my breath._

_Kavin:koi na uska birthday hai na next month tab bata dena _

_Dushyant :ha maine bhi pata hai yahi socha tha but ek baat tujhe kaise pata ki ki ishita ka birthday next month tu tho use llke vike nahi nahi karta .(while eying upon his buddy)._

_Kavin : no way main aur ishita kya tu bhool gaya pichle month rakhi par usne mujhe raki bandhi thi i love her but as a sister .aur tu bhool gaya kya usdin tune hi tho bataya tha ki uska birthday hai jab apan vo case solve karke aa rahe the ._

_Dushyant:oh ya i am sorry .acha chal ab chalte hai bohot kaam hi hai tere paas abhi bhi ek file hai jo tune pankaj ko nahi di (remmembring that incident they share some laughter and moved inside the beauru). After working for sometime at beauru they all moved towards their respective houses as no case was reported that day so they go early._

_At kavin's home_

_Kavin ringed the mother opened the door and is surpruse to see his son ._

_Kv mom:kya baat hai aaj tu itni jaldi ghar aa gaya vaise tho itna late ata hai ._

_Kavin:aaj kaam zyada nahi tha so jaldi aa gaya ( saying this he moved inside the house and setteled on the couch)._

_While purvi came with the water from kitchen and forwarded the tray to him and he drank the water quitely .and than kavin's mother moved towards her kitchen so they were all left alone in the drawing room they both were quite none of them were uttering a single word finally kavin took the initative ,_

_Kavin:so ab thume mere ghar main aye itne din ho chucke hai aisa lagta hai ki tum bohot zyda ghul mil gayi ho vo bhi bohot kam vakt main._

_Purvi: ha apki family bohot aachi hai aisa lagta hi nahi ki main unse ek mahine pehle hi mili hoon you people are to easy to get along with._

_Kavin:ha vo tho hai aacha ye batao ki thume hamara farm house kaisa laga main tumse puchna hi bhool gaya ._

_Purvi :bohot aacha mujhe vahan bohot maza aya .aacha vo mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi ._

_Kavin :ha bolo kya hua ._

_Purvi :vo main ye keh rahi. Thi ki (she was interupted by kavin's mother)._

_Kv mom: chalo tum dono bhi khana ka lete hai dad aur kirti wait kar rahe hai jaldi chalo._

_Kavin:ha mom aa rahe hai aacha purvi tum kuch keh rahi thi ._

_Purvi :aa nahi nothing important ._

_Kv mom:tho chalo vaise bhi aaj kirti ka passand ki kheer bani hai varna taste karne ko bhi nahi milige (and she laugh a bit.)._

_Trio moved towards the dinning table .after that they moved towards their respective rooms ._

_At kavin's mom &dad room_

_Dad:aaj tumne khana bohot aacha banaya tha kha kar tho maza hi aa gaya din ba ddi kafi aachi chef banti ja rahi ho (with a smile on his face)._

_Mom:maine akele thodi na banaya tha purvi ne meri help ki thi varna mere akele ki baat nahi gai itna sara khana banane ki ._

_Dad:kya baat hai vaise manana padega badipyari baachi hai nai _

_Mom:ha par bechari ki memory lost ho gayi use apni bite zindagi ke bare main kuch nahi pata ._

_Dad:ha ye tho hai mera baas chalta tho use hamesha ke liye yahan rakh lete._

_Mom: ha thi rakh lete hai ,Kya bolte ho ?_

_Dad:kya par kaise ek na ek din tho use yahan se jana hi hai jab uski family ka pata chalega ._

_Mom: main kya keh rahi hoon kavin ki bhi ab shadi ki umar ho rahi hai aur tho aur dono ek saath kitne aache lagte hai tho main ye keh rahi thi ki hum na dono ki shadi kara dete ._

_Dad:wow idea tho kafi aacha lekin kya tumhe lagta hai ki vo dono ek dusre ko pasand karte hain ._

_Mom:pata nahi .(not sure)_

_Dad: dekho hum kuch nahi bolenge agar vo dono ek duste ko pasand karte hain tho vo hime khud aa kar bolenge ok._

_Mom: i think you are right we should not force them ._

_Dad:hmm aacha chalo so jate hain kafi raat ho rahi hai good night ._

_Mom : ok good night._

_With these thoughts they both indulged in a peaceful sleep._

_In purvi's room._

_Purvi :ab kya karoon mujhe tho bohot daar lag raha hai aaj kavin ji ko batane ka itna aacha mauka mila tha ._

_She was feeling a bit uneasy so she moved towards the terace .when she reached their she saw kavin standing in a corner with eyes his closed she moved towards him ._

_Purvi: kavin _

_Kavin:ha kya hua tum yahan itni raat ko kya kar rahi ho (while opening his eyes)_

_Purvi :ha vo actually nind nahi aa rahi thi tho soch ki yahan aa yahan aap aise ankh band karke khade the to laga ki aap yahan khadeckhade hi so gaye ( with so much of innonce in her statement)._

_Kavin: are yaar nahi vo mujhe bhi nind nahi aa rahi thi isliye yahan aa gaya aur main aankhe band karke so nahi raha tha hawa ko feel kar raha tha ._

_Purvi : nice _

_Purvi thought to tell him what is fed in her heart for such a long tme but after seeing his face she choose to keep quite ._

_Purvi : aacha tho main chalti hoon raat bohot ho gayi hai ._

_Kavin : hmm good night ._

_Purvi : good night _

_While she was moving her dupatta got stuck in the flower pot she thought that it was he who have pulled her dupatta and kavi. Saw that she turmed around and saw that it got stucked in the flower pot kavin helped her by taking off the dupatta from the pot she said thanks to him and moved in shyness that how can she even thought like this he is such a good person that she had never meet in her entire life until when kavin came into her life ._

_A/N- So it was all for today do tell me did you liked it or not , And for those people who think who think that its not ipto your expectation than leave it don't read it further i am not forcing anyone to read this but their are still some who liked it so please stop creating negativity here there is no doubt that their are such a wonderful writers wriing their stories over here each has their own perspectice of writing stories see i am not a robot mistakes can be made by anyone i am not a professional writer i am not telling that my story is perfect than its not even that you are thinking ( Guest ). Through your review i have understood that this story i not meant for you .Anyways keeping all this at one side thanks to my regular reviewrs and readers i always thought to not commit a mistake but it always happen i am really sorry for that well i will update whenever i get time ._

_Till then stay cool_

_Bye..._


	5. Chapter 5

Purvi's room

_Purvi self talking : purvi ye tujhe kya ho raha how can you even think like that par vaise kavin ji hai to bade aache sabka kitna khayal rakhte hai aur vo kitne cute bhi hai aur sabse important purab se tho lakh guna aache hai aree unka tho koi comparisan he nahi hai . After realising what she said she became quite _

_**purab** aare nahi main tho is bare main bhool he gayi how stupid of me main abhi bata sakti thi par main tho pata nahi kahan kho jati hoon unki presence main kahin mere batane se pehle he purab kahin ..nahi nahi aise nahi ho sakta main aacha muka milte he sabko sab sach bata dongi .(wih these thoughts she drove to sleep)._

_Kavin's room_

_Kavin self talking : kavin ye tujhe kya ho raha hai yaar main jab bhi ankhe band karta hoon tab muje purvi kyo dikhai deti hai you just consider her as a friend tho phir ( he lay down upon his bed) pehle bhi tho meri itni sari girlfriends rahi hai unke liye. Tho kabhi aise feelnahi nahi hua kahin dushyant sach tho nahi bol raha ki mujhe purvi se no no it can't happen at all kavin just relax she is just a friend not more than that .(with these thoughts he sleeps in that positon only)._

_After 2-3 days in beauru _

_It was ishita's birthday when she entered everyone wished her one by one and the first one to wish her is ofcourse dushyant but he didn't open up his heart at that moment after that everyone went to their respective desks to complete their work ._

_After sometime kavin and dushyant were talking at random topics when ishita came upto them._

_Ishita : sir (while interupting them)_

_Dushyant : ha bolo _

_Ishita :sir aap tho jante he hai ki ajj mera birthday hai so maine hotel plaza main ek party rakhi hai shaam 8 baje and you both are invited too vaise tho maine sab ko bulaya hai ._

_Kavin: thanks for inviting us hum zaroor ayenge aur vaise agarTum nahi bulati tho bhi hum aa jate after all we are one family remmember._

_Ishita :ha kyo nahi aur vaise kavin sir aap purvi aur kritika ko bhi lana agar vo dono ayengi tho mujhe aacha lagega ._

_Kavin :kyo hum dono ayenge tho aacha nahi lagega ._

_Ishita :nahi sir aise koi baat ._

_Dushyant : kya yaar faltu main use pareshan mat kar atleast uske birthday ke din nahi ishita ye mazak kar raha don't take it seriously hum zaroor ayenge aur purvi &kritika bhi ok._

_Ishita noded her head and went from their with a smile ._

_As no case was reported all the officers were free by 6 pm ._

_Kavin was on the way to his house when something strike in his mind ._

_Kavin :I don't think so ki purvi ke paas party type koi dress hogi main ek kaam karta hoon mall se le leta hoon .After a second he changed his mind yaar mere se nahi hogi ye shoping aur phir agar use pasnd nahi aya tho ek kaam karta hoon kritika ko call karta vo dono he shoping kar lenge ._

_On phone _

_Kavin : ha hello kritika ._

_Kritika :ha bhai kya hua ._

_Kavin: actually maine tujhe isliye call kiya hai kyoki aaj ishita ka birthday hai aur vi chati hai ki tu aur ourvi bhi aye party 8 baje shuru hai ok ._

_Kritika : kya sach main i am so excited._

_Kavin : oh madam thumara birthday nahi hai jo itna excite ho rahi ho._

_Kritika: ok fine main aaj he mere aur purvi ke liye dress liye thi maine use abhi tak di nahi hai ._

_Kavin:kya sach main i love you sis aacha main abhi ata hoon ._

_After sometime he reached his house .and he gets ready went to buy something for the birthday girl it was almost 8:10 when he reached home to pick up the girls ._

_Kavin : yaar ye ladkiya kitna time lagati hai maine pelhe he bata diya tha par phir bhi (meanwhile kriika came down the stairs wearing a mehroon one piece .)_

_Kritika : bhai yu hamesha complain karte rehna aacha nahi hota ._

_Purvi : correct ladkiya hoti he ithi adorable hai tho time tho lagega na .(while moving down the stairs she was looking stunning in those back outfit which perfectly suited her and ended till her knees she left her hair open and worn long black -red earings kavin was totaly frozen at his place not even blinking his eyes only one sentence he said in his mind "man she is breath taking ".)_

_Kritika :purvi yaar tu tho bohot zyada sunder lag rahi hai hai na bhai ._

_Kavin:(NO ANSWER..)_

Kritika :bhaiiii(this time a bit louder)

Kavin:ha tu kuch keh rahi thi.

Kritika was about to say something but purvi interupted in between.

Purvi: ab yahin sara time lagana hai ya party main bhi jana hai ishita wait kar rahi hogi .

Kavin: haan main tho chal he raha tha ye kritika ko dekho na .

Kritika:dekha purvi abhi bhi mujhe he bol rahe hai.

Purvi :tum dono ko chalne ka man hai bhi ya nahi.

Kavin : ha chalo

And trio drove off fir hotel plaza ,after half an hour they reached their .

Trio: ishita many happy returns of the day.

Ishita : thank you very much .

Kritika : ishita ye tumhare liye (while handed her a bucket full of flowers )

Ishita :thankyou so much fir this and ofcourcomior coming .

Purvi :aate kaise nahi tumhara burthday jo hai .

Ishita :ha vo tho hai aacha enjoy yourself and be comfortable .( while they were talking the host take over the mike ).

Host:may i have your attention please aaj hum sab yahan hai miss ishita ka birthday celebrate karne je liye jaise koi birthday party bina birthday girl ya birthday ke nahi ho sakti vause he koi party bina dance aur music ke nahi ho sakti so i invite all of you my ladies and gentlemens to rock the party (at this everyone hooted ) .

The song starts...

O jo akh lad javey(kavin extended his hand to purvi :shall we dance she without thinking she happily agreed and they both went at the centre walking hand in hand )  
saari raat neend na avey  
mainu badaa tadpave  
dil chain kahee na pave pave pave)

khan khan khan khan churi  
teri khan khan khan khan khanke  
khan khan khan khanke

vekh vekh ke chehra  
mera dil yeh dhak dhak dhadke re  
dil yeh dhak dhak dhadke

tarsave  
tere bin yeh reh na pave  
mahi jo tu na avey avey avey

jo akh lad jave (repeat)(They both look at each others eyes and for the first time they were lost in each other forgetting the whole around them .)

rap

legi meri jaan ha teri ek look  
badshah ke gaaney ke jaisey koi hook  
dekhke chanda bhi gaya tujhey chhoop  
baat meri sun baby bilkul chup

me bawli hu teri  
tu jaan he na meri  
bas pyaar hi he manga  
kis baat ki he deri

aja chal tu mere saath yaara chal tu  
yeh raat kabhi na ave ave ave

jo akh ladjave.

It was when they come out of their dream world when everybody clapped .it was becoming very ackward for both of them even to look at each other due to embaresment they both walk to the different directions .

Purvi in mind : purvi ye tujhe kya ho jata hai kabhi kabhi kaise ghoor ghoor ke dekh rahi thi tu kavin vo kya soch rahe honge mere bare main .

Kritika :wow purvi kya dance kiya aap dono main tho bas dekhti he reh gayi .

Purvi just smiled .while on the other side.

Kavin in mind : tu kya kar raha tha kavin tu use aise kyo dekh raha tha jaise kabhi dekha na ho

When he was thinking that dushyant stoped him.

Dushyant : kavin sun na mujhe teri help chahiye .

Kavin:ha bol kya hua

Dushyant : sun main ishita se abhi ke abhi confess karna chata hoon main bahar garden area main jaa raha hoon tu usko bol dena ki maine bulaya hai .ok

Kavin : kya baat hai aacha chal main bool dounga bye .

Dushyant :are sun tho ek aur help chahiye mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ki main ishita se kya kahoon .

Kavin :sun zyada stress mat le jo dil main hai vo bol dal .

And he went from their to reach up to ishita

Kavin : ishita ...

Ishita :ha sir apko kuch chaiye .

Kavin:nahi mujhe kuch nahi chaiye vo dushyant ko kuch kaam hai vo garden main hai .

Ishita :ok

While on the other side

Purvi :aacha kritika main abhi aati hoon yahin par rukna ok.

Kritika :ok tum jao main yahin par hoon .

While she was moving through the coridor someone pulled her hand and take her to one corner and when she sees the face of that person she was completely shocked.

Purvi:purab tum ...

A/N- so its done for today if you wana know what will happen next please do review .so till now we know that,That person is purab from whom purvi is afraid so what will be her next move or something else will take place .And ya one more thing will ishita accept his proposal or not .

Till then stay cool

Bye_


	6. Chapter 6

**_so the next chapter is here enjoy reading ._**

_summary- Purvi was moving through the coridor when someone pulled her hand to one corner she recognize that person with the name "purab" ._

**_Story after that ..._**

_purab:ha main tumhe kya laga aise he main tumhe jane doonga han ._

_Purvi:dekho please mujhe jane do maine tumhara kya bigada hai please leave me ._

_Purab: how can i leave you baby you know na how much i love you ._

_Purvi : please mujhe jane do._

_Purab: ye kya jane do jane do ki rat laga rakhi hai han tumhe kya lagta hai yardast kho jane ka natak karke tum tum uss cid wale ke ghar main baithogi tho mujhe pata nahi chalega ._

_Purvi was very scared by now she even don't have the courage to shout at that moment she was silently crying and hopeing that he would leave her ._

_Purab: tumhe kya lagta hai ki main tumhe itni asani se jane doonga are pure do mahine baad mil rahe hai hum face to face ab chalo apne ghar chalte hai han._

_Purvi:dekho mujhe tumhare saath kahin nahi jana agar tumne mujhe abhi nahi choda tho (she was cut off in between )_

_Purab: tho kya han aaj tere andar itni himmat aa gayi ki tu meri samne oonchi aawaz main baat kar rahi hai vo tho main tumhe apni sharafat dekha raha tha nahi tho main chata tho usi din tumhe hospital se he utha ke la sakta tha par maine aisa nahi kiya kyoki main chata tha ki tum bhaag jao phir main tumhe pakdo chaseing and all you know like tom and jerry .Aur jab main tumhe pakdo tho uske baad aaise saza doon ki tum room ke bhaar bhi pair rakhne se daro._

_Purvi: dekho agar tum mere raste se nahi hate na tho main javin ji ko sab bata doongi aur vo tumhe sidha salakho ke piche daal denge ._

_Purab:to tumhe lagta hai ki tumhara vo cid wala tumhe bacha lega seriously tumhe pata hai ki agar use pata chala ki tum uske aur uske family ke emotions ke saath pichle 2 mahino se kheel rahi ho tho vo do second nahi lega tumhe dhake marke niklene main ._

_Purvi : aisa kuch bhi nahi hoga samjhe tum aur vaise bhi main tum se nahi darti suna tmne main tumse nahi darti ( with confidence in her voice she even don't know from where that courage had come in her a sudden change or you may even say a change for good.)_

_Purab: aacha kya baat hai aisa kya jadu kar diya uss kavin ne ki tu mere samne zaban lada rahi hai vo din bhool gayi kya jis din shayad kuch aisa he hua tha ._

_Purvi : kuch nahi bhooli hoon main ._

_Flash back _

_Purab: purvi purvi ..(shouted from downstairs)_

_Purvi came down being very nervous she is repeatdly thinking of what she has done wrong rubbing both of her hands against each other in nervousness._

_Purvi: ha kya hua kuch chaiyea apko._

_Purab:maine tumse kya kaha tha ki muje mere salad main kya kya chaiyea ._

_Purvi :kheera ,cabbage leaves,salt,sprouts._

_Purab:aur anar bhi kaha tha vo kahan hai _

_Purvi:v..o. vo main (cut off by purab)._

_Purab:bhul gayi right koi na hota hai kabhi galti se ho gaya na baby koi baat nahi ._

_Purvi was amazed because he never used to talk like her while purab went into the room saying her to wait in the hall purvi was waiting for his arrival when she heard the footsteps she turned and was confused after seeing him he was standing in front of him with a walking stick in his hand .he moved forward she was moving back saying_

_Purvi: purab ye ye tum kya kar rahe ho aur ye stick _

_Purab :galti se he sahi par mistake thi ho gayi na chae vo galti se mistake ho ya jaan bujh ke mistake tho mistake hoti hai right ab ggalt kari hai tho saza tho milegi na _

_Purvi:please purab main sach main bhool gayi thi ._

_Purab:ha tho main sach main he saza doonga and he started laughing he was about to raise his stick but purvi pushed him back._

_Purvi:samajh kya rakha hai tumne mujhe jab dekho ajeeb tarike he dhoona karte ho mujhe saza dene. Ke akhir meri galti kya hai ._

_Purab:va boli ab tho tu gayi he started beating her with that stick without showing any mercy to her _

_Flash back over_

_Kritika :itni dair ho gayi hai ye purvi abhi tak aai kya nahi ._

_Kavin was just passing by she called him ._

_Kritika bhai suno (while he noded his head ) bhai vo purvi kahin nahi dikh rahi usse gaye bohot dair ho gayi hai ._

_Kavin:kritika vo koi choti bacchi nahi hai jo kho jaye aa jayigi abhi ._

_Kritika :bhai 2 min ka bol ke gayi thi 10 min se uper ho gaya hai please bhi dekho na ._

_Kavin after thinking:ok main dekhta hoon tu tension mat le ok ._

_She noded and he moved in search of her ._

_Purab :dekho shanti se bol raha hoon chup chap chalo abhi ke abhi _

_Purvi saw kavin on the other side she loudly skavin" kavin"and the next moment he was their but he was not able to make out that why she is standing joining her hands and eyes closed than he called her .._

_Kavin :purvi kya hua tum yahan aise kyo khadi ho kya hua ._

_She quickly opned her eyes after hearing his voice there is no one exept kavin she took a sigh of relief and quickly huged him kavin was surprised to see her like that he can easily sense it that she is serious and is very scared of something so he also wrap his hands around her to comfort her ._

_Kavin:purvi it's ok sab kuch thik hai tumhe kisi se bhi darne ki koi zarorat nahi ._

_They seprated from the hug ._

_Kavin:purvu kya hai please batao mujhe why were you crying ._

_Purvi:she was about to say something when kritika interupted ._

_Kritika :kahan thi tu pata hai mai kitna daar gayi thi aur bhai maine apko purvi ko dhoond ne ke liye bheja tha khud ghum jane ko nahi ..vaise ye sab chodo hall main chalo jaldi cake cutting ka time hone he wala hai ._

_They both nodded and followed in the garden ._

_Ishita moved in the garden area she find dushyant standing in the middle his back was facing her she moved towards him ._

_Ishita : sir apne bulaya (this made him turned towards her ) ._

_Dushyant :ha vo actually .._

_Ishita :sir kuch kaam tha apko ._

_Dushyant :ha aa nahi vo main keh raha tha ki ..after taking a pause ...ishita i don't know how you will react after this but i couldn't keep it to me for some more time dekho ishita main seriously nahi janta ki ye sab kab hua kaise hau but jo bhi hai i know one thing that i love you (he all said it in one go this made ishita's heart skip a beat somewhere she knows that it was coming she choose to be quite for some more time )._

_Dushyant: i know ki ye maine dhang se nahi kiya but please words par mat jao emotions pe jao please think before you speak please ._

_This gesture made ishita smile ._

_Ishita :sir mujhe ye baat bolne ke liye sochne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai all i have to say is that ki **I LOVE YOU TOO** ._

_Dushyant :it's ok ishita if you love me too but he suddenly realise what she said ;what are you serious _

_She nodded her head in yes with a smile on her face they both huged each other of happiness._

**Jhaanke baadlon ki jaali ke peechhe se  
Ghare chaandni yeh mujhko itna  
Le ke noor sa woh chaand mera yaheen pe hai chhupa chhupa hua  
**

**Ishq wala love ...**

_Played in the background ._

_Later that night the cake was cut and after sometime the party was over and all went to their respective homes.._

_A/N -SO its done do tell me did you like it or not through your reviews the story is almost about to over over may be 1-2 chapters are left i will try to update it soon ._

_Till than stay cool _

_Bye..._


	7. Chapter 7

**_chapter-7_**

**_Next day at bureau._**

_dushyant was in his own world staring at the fan on the sealing when kavin smiled seeing his best friend gestures he tapped on his shoulder to make him come out of his dream world ._

_Dushyant : ha kya hua bol kuch kaam tha kya ._

_Kavin : aare nahi yaar vaise congo ..._

_Dushyant : congo ?par kyo _

_Kavin : kyo ?are you serious tujhe teri dreamgirl mill gayi aur tu keh raha hai ki kis liye congo ._

_Dushyant: oh well thanks mera tho ho gaya i mean ki ab mai aur ishita saath hai as a couple tu bata ._

_Kavin : kya bata ?_

_Dushyant : aare tu kab life mai serious hoga kya tu bhool gaya maine tujhse kya bola tha ._

_Kavin : yaad hai but mai confused hoon purvi ko laker ._

_Dushyant : matlab main kuch samjha nahi .Tu tho pyaar karta hai na purvi se ._

_Kavin : ya maine bhi ye realise kiya hai but love is not one way only its a two way thing agar purvi mujhe sirf as a friend dekhti ho tho aur agar main aise main uske samne confess kar diya tho kahin hamari friendship bhi na affect ho jaye ._

_Dushyant : pata hai ek baar kise ne mujhse kaha tha ki "tere dil main jo bhi hai bol daal ". Aur vaise bhi maine mujhe lagta hai ki purvi bhi tijhse pyaar karti .(kavin started looking at him in utter confusion ) don't look at me like that trust me maine uski aankho main dekha hai ._

_Kavin : are you sure (still confused) _

_Dushyant : 100 % _

_Kavin :ok tho mai jata hoon aaj shaam main uske samne apni saari feelings bata doonga tho mujhe prepareations bhi karni hai ok bye ._

_And he moved from their after sometime nearly 10 mim after a man in black suit arrived in the bureau. ._

_Pankaj : hello kya apko koi help chaiye ._

_Man: ha actuall meri wife 2 months se missing hai main har koshis kar chuka hoon par koi pata nahi chala isliye main apke pass aya hoon please meri help kariye please._

_Abhijeet : aap please baithea aur hume shuru se brief kariye ki hua kya hai ._

_Meanwhile shreya gave him some water to drink .after drinking the water he continued ._

_Man :sir mera naam purab mehra hai meri wife ek din market gayi thi aur vapis he nahi aayi main police main bhi report ki thi par kuch pata nahi chwat aap chahe tho check kar sakte hai._

_Abhijeet : apke pass apki wife ki koi photo graph hai ._

_Man :ha ( and he removed the photo from his pocket when they saw the photograph all were hell shocked ) ._

_ Meanwhile at kavin's home _

_Purvi's room _

_Oh no ab main kya karoon kuch samajh main nahi aa raha agar maine sab ko sab saach bata bhi diya tho sab mujhse nafrat karienge aur agar nahi batay tho purab bata dega .( purvi says out of fear ) ._

_When someone knocked on the door ._

_Purvi: ha _

_Kritika came inside ._

_Kritika : purvi ye tumhare liye ( while handiling her some packets ) _

_Purvi: ye kya hai _

_Kritika : yaar tum bohot sawal puchti ho just take it it's for you ._

_Purvi :kritika par ..._

_And she move out from the room without giving her any chance of asking her about that ._

_Outside room ._

_Kritika self talk: mera kaam tho ho gaya ab bass bhai apna kaam dhang se karien life main pehli baar bhai kuch dhang ka kaam kar rahe hai ._

_Inside room _

_Purvi : ye kya hai let me open these (when she opened it their was a beautiful red colour gown with matching heels and diamond earings and a note which says that )__-_

If I could have all the time in the world,  
I know what I would do:  
I'd spend the time  
In pleasure sublime,  
Just by being with you._**( this poem dosen't belong to me )**_

_These gifts is for the most beautiful girl the world . Please meet me at sharp 5 :00 pm outside the house ok ._

_Kavin..._

_After reading the note automatically a smile crept over her face ._

Purvi _:ye kavin bhi na aaj jo kuch bhi ho main kavin ko sab bata dongi vaise bhi sabko ek na ek din tho pata chalna he hai tho isse pehle main he sabko sab saach bata dongi haan ye he sahi rahega ab chae vo jaise bhi react karien ._

_At bureau_

_Kavin : kya aisa nahi ho sakta tu jhoot bol raha hai na _

_Dushyant :kavin ye sach hai jab tu bearu se chala gaya tha tho purab mehra aya tha aur jab usne vo photo nikle tho .._

_Flashback _

_Dushyant : what ?purvi _

_Purab : kya aap ise jante hai agar jante hai tho please bata do_

_Pankaj : kya sach main purvi apki wife hai ._

_Purab : ha tho kya main jhoot bol raha hoon ._

_Abhijeet : aare nahi hum tho bass aise he puch rahe the ye bilkul safe hai aap chinta na karien hum kal chalte hai uske pass ._

_Purab: well abhi kyo nahi ?_

_Abhijeet : abhi bhi ja sakte hai but usko memory loss hua hai use kuch yaad nahi apni past life ka tho hum use atleast ek din tho lagega na ye samajhne ke liye ki tum uske husband ho ._

_Purab :ok sir tho main kal ata hoon (IN MIND chalo mera kaam tho gaya wk din ka intezar he sahi main aa raha hoon purvi .)(ofcourse he was not able to hear whats in his mind )_

_Flash back over _

_Kavin : iska matlab purvi married hai ._

_Dushyant : kavin yaar sambhal khud ko ._

_Kavin : main theek hoon main usse khud bata doonga uski past life ke bare main ._

_And he moved away from their to pick up purvi . It was almost 5 kavin was waiting outside his house._

_The door opens purvi came out of the house she was looking stunning after seeing her his heart skiped a beat but he quickly brushed away all these thoughts which were instantly coming one after the another ._

_Purvi : kavin main kaise lag rahi hoon ._

_Kavin : a aachi lag rahi ho ._

_Purvi : chale (she could sense the discomfort in her word ).kavin kya hua kuch problem hai kya is everything ok like hum dono ke beech ._

_Kavin : ha chalo ._

_Purvi :kavin ..._

_Kavin : nahi purvi kuch sahi nahi hai like hum dono ke beech .chalo jaldi gadi main baitho ._

_Without saying any word she sit quitely and they drove off to their destination ._

**_A/N- so what will happen next any gusses .do tell me what do think about the end of the story and ofcourse how is it .I will try to update soon next chapter will be the last do tell me your opinion ._**

**_Till then stay cool _**

**_Bye__**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thank you for your reviews are you excited for the next and the last chapter well i am so excited let's start where the destinies of our couple take them will it be crossed or they will fall apart well lets start ...**

_In the garden fully decorated with flowers and lights both of them were standing facing eachother purvi somewhere knows in her heart that kavin likes her and is about to confess his feelings somewhere she also wanted this to happen but she was confused that why he is not uttering a singal word from his mouth after waiting for sometime she herself initiated ._

_Kavin kya hua hai tum kuch bol kyo nahi rahe koi problem hai kya .(purvi asked with deep concerned in her voice ) ._

_Kavin : kyo kiya tumne aisa akhir kyo galti kya thi meri ._

_Purvi : kya matlab (in a great confusion as she was not able to get in about what he is trying to say )_

_Tumhe samajh main nahi aa raha aare aur kab tak jhoot bologi mujhse aur hum sab se main tumhe kya samajhta tha aur tum kya nikle ( in extreme anger kavin said to purvi )._

_Purvi : kavin please kuch tho batao mujhe sach much kuch bhi samajh main nahi aa raha .._

_Kavin : sach main abhi bhi na samajh hone ka natak kar rahi ho mujhe sab pata chal chuka hai shaam ko jab main tumse baat karne karne ke liye room me aa raha tha tab maine sab kuch sun liya tha ._

_Flash back _

_Aare ye kritika ne apna kaam kara bhi ya nahi main uske bharose nahi baith sakta mujhe khud he sab kuch ek baar check kar leta hoon ha ye he sahi rehaga ._

_He was about to move in her room when he heard her saying that .._

_Ab tho limit hai purvi tu kab tak sab se chupayigi ki teri memory lost nahi hui thi tu baas purab se chuphe ke liye jhoot bol rahi thi _

_He listerned that much only and he went away in anger ._

_Flash back over _

_Her eyes widend after listerning that he continued aur pata hai kya tumhara so called husband purab kal aa raha hai tumhe lene chale jana apne ghar and thanks meri feelings ke saath khelne ke liye ab main kabhi kise par bharosa nahi kar paunga thanks a lot ._

_Purvi : kavin aise koi baat nahi hai meri baat suno please ._

_Kavin : kyo sunu are you serious tumhe lagta hai ki itna sab ho jane ke baad bhi main tumhari baat manunga taki tum phirse mujhe fool bana sako ._

_Purvi : kavin listern purab mera koi husband nahi hai vo mera mangetar hai aur meri aise koi intention nahi thi ki main aisa kuch karoon ._

_Kavin : chalo ek baar ke liye maine maan liya ki tum saach bol rahi ho tho bhi main kya karoon main tho hurt hua na mujhe tumhari koi baat nahi sunni kal se main apne raste aur tum apne kya kya nahi socha tha maine ye jagha dekh rahi ho ye saari arrangements maine kari thi hum dono ke liye par sab khatam ho gaya (and he moved away from their suffering from mixed feelings of hurt and hatered )._

_ While purvi was left alone on that place she was crying badly didn't even know to react at that situation she should stay calm because the truth she want him to know is disclosed in front of him or she should cry because she has lost her love ..._

_Next morning _

_At kavin's home _

_Neither kavin was able to sleep whole night nor purvi _

_In purvi 's room _

_Kavin ne ek baar bhi meri baat nahi suni aaj vo purab aa jayega aur mujhe uske saath jana he padega nahi main uske saath kahin nahi jaunge main yahan se chali jaunge kahin door par kavin needs to know the truth and she moved towards the drawer and removed a notepad and started writing all that she wants him to know ._

_and after that she moved from the house without informing anyone ._

_In kavin 's room _

_Purvi ne aisa kyo kiya kuo usne mere emotions ke saath khela than hr paused for a moment wait agar vo ye sab jaan bhooj kar nahi kar rahi thi phir bhi vo itna kyo dari hui thi jab vo hume mili usne memory loss ka natak kyo kiya ..._

_Kavin you are so stupid tune usse bina koi reasons jane us par chilla diya now buck up you need to know the truth (and he made his way in the directions of her room when he reach the door he knocked it but their was no answer from inside he again knocked again no answer than he opened the door but their was no one he moved downstairs and searched everywhere ._

_Kavin : mom dad kritika he shouted from the hall _

_Kv mom : kya hua kyo chilla raha hai subha subha ._

_Kavin : mom purvi kahan hai _

_Kritika : vo apne room main he hogi na _

_Kavin : maine sab jagha dekh liya vo kahin nahi hai ._

_Saying this he again moved towards her room in hope that may be he could something which can help him to find her he looked everywhere he found a paper lying on the bed he moved and picked it up .it was a letter written by her which says that ..._

**_kavin i am sorry i don't know if you will read it or not but please if you are reading please forgive me mera aisa koi intention nahi tha ki main tumse aur tumhari family se jhoot boloon maine kai baar try kiya ki main tumse sab saach keh doon par mauka nahi mila agar main memory loss ka natak nahi karti tho doctors meri family ko vahin bula lete aur saath main purab ko bhi vo mera koi pati vati nahi hai vo mera mangetar hai actually main meri job ki wajha se pune se mumbai ayi aur city main naya hone ke karan main purab ke saath ruki thi but let me tell you he is a syco usse logo ko choth dena bohot aacha lagta hai vo baat baat main mujhe marta tha infact ghar ke bahar bhi jane nahi deta tha isliye main ek din mauka dekhkar ghar se bhaag gayi aur raste main mera accident ho gaya and you know the rest mujhe nahi pata ki tum mujhse nafrat karoge ya nahi but let me tell you one thing you are the best person i have ever meet in my entire life -_**

**_-purvi ..._**

_after reading the letter he ran out of the house to find her .._

_Meanwhile in some place _

_Please chod do mujhe tumhe kya miliga ye sab karke _

_Tumhe kya lagta hai agar tum aise constantly mujhe bologi tho main tumhe jane doonga han ._

_Please purab (she cried ) _

_Aab ek dum chup agar ek awaz nikile na tho mujhse bura koi nahi hoga samjhi ._

_Purvi in mind (oh no iss purab ne mera yahan se jane ka pura plan flop kar diya kaash kavin ko mera sign samajh main aa jaye aur vo mujhe iss syco se bacha le please god please ) ._

_Meanwhile purab was indulged in his phone call she find a perfect oppurtunity to run from their and she fled from their but was caught in the half way only purab was dragging her to the car when she bite his hands in order to free herself purab was about to hit her for that when someone held his hands in the middle due to fear she closed her eyes and when she realised that she has not been hit she slowly opened her eyes and found kavin in front of her holding his hands than he said in full on officer tone "don't you dare touch her " and he twisted his hands and kick on his back and purab fell on the ground and continued saying that "otherwise i will kick you out " and he turned to purvi and said .._

_Kavin: purvi kab tak daroge aise logo se jitna tum darrogi na itna he vo tumko darrayenge jao aur dikha do isse ki tum kya kar sakti ho .._

_She looked towards purab and then at him he asured her by noding his head ._

_She moved towards purab wih clenched fist and anger in her eyes all that he has done to her were flashing in front of her eyes like a record she slapped him hard. On his right cheek and than to left ._

_Purab:purvi please i am sorry please _

_Purvi : kyo tumne sunni thi meri jo mujhse expect kar rahe ho ki main tumhari sunu han kabhi kisi ko itna bhi nahi darana chaiyea ki vo darna he bhool jaye and again slapped him meanwhile kavin 's family came their with police .And they arrested him and take him away to put behind the bars ._

_Kavin : purvi i am really sorry ki maine tumhari baat nahi suni ._

_Purvi :it 's ok galti meri he hai ._

_Kritika : mom dekho na bhai ko mujhe tho yakin he nahi ho raha ki ye mere bhai hai unhe jo kehna chayea vo tho keh nahi rahe hai ._

_Kv mom : kya karien beta ye hai he aisa _

_Kv dad: ek dum fattu _

_Kavin : excuse me main koi fattu vattu nahi hoon ab dekhna (and he turned towards purvi and bent on his knees and extended his hands and said .._

_dekho purvi i know ye correct place and correct time nah hai maine jo arrangements ki thi vo maine khud he spoil kar di i don 't know how you will react all I want to say is that **I LOVE YOU and will you marry me .**_

_she smiled tears of happiness started forming in her eyes ._

_Kavin : please yaar jaldi answer me mere ghutne bohot dard kar rahein hai ._

_All laughed seeing him like this they were not able to make out if is is proposing her or ordering her ._

_Paurvi while smiling : yes ,**I love you too and i will marry you for sure .**_

_All were very happy for them as a new family member will come to join._

_They drove off to their home in hope of a better future _

**_THE END _**

**_A/N-SO the story is over can't believe well thank you for your love and support thanks a lot ._**

**_Guys i am very glad that you people like the story and thank you for the reviews they means a lot to me as the story is over if anyone of you wants to suggest any plot than you are most welcome and let me know if you guys want any other kavi story or else i can write on any couple you want ._**

**_:_**

**_:_**

**_Indusweety84437 : I happy that you like my story thank you for your review ._**

**_KFSR: thanks for your love and support to my story thanks a lot ._**

**_Annie M : thanks for your reviews thanks for reading it ._**

**_Sweety : thanks a lot i guess now you are happy as kavi are together ._**

**_Subhi: thanks for being a regular reader and reviewer they means a lot to me . Thanks once again ._**

**_IH: i am glad that you like it ._**

**_Anonymous writer 90 : I guess you are zeenath i am happy that you like my story and also your stories were good but i don't know why you have discontinued but hope to read your stories someday :) keep writting and thanks once again for your support ._**

**_Lover of cid couples :i am happy that you find it interesting also all the best for story ._**

**_And thanks to all the guest reviewers ..._**

**_So we will meet in the next story ..._**

**_Till than stay cool _**

**_Bye _**


End file.
